villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hugh Jasshol
Hugh Jasshol, also known as the Internet Troll, is a recurring antagonist in the Smosh series. He is a vituperative person who hates Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla's videos calling them either fake or gay. He is known to irritate characters for the sake of forcing a reaction out of them. He is also a temporary worker at a video game company. Appearances If The Internet Was Real In the YouTube clip, a guy was seen juggling three balls when Hugh, clearly an internet troll, comes up and shouts, "FAKE!". Another guy does impressive flips, and Hugh shouts,"FAKE!". A woman reveals her cleavage as she talks on the phone. Hugh points to her breasts and shouts, "FAKE!" In the ending, Ian admits that it would suck if the Internet was realistic, only for Hugh to show up and yell, "IT IS REAL YOU STUPID EMOS!" Hugh starts to troll Ian and Anthony in real life. Annoyed, Ian and Anthony grab Hugh. Hugh asks "What are you fairies gonna do? MOLEST ME?" Ian and Anthony drag him to the window and push him out. While faking a green screen, Hugh says "THIS EFFECT IS SO FAKE! YOU GUYS SUCK AT VIDEO EDITING!" When he lands and dies upon impact, Ian and Anthony high-five and the screen says DON'T BE A DOUCHE ON THE INTERNET. First Person Shooters Suck! Hugh is an employee in a meeting at a video game company. After Anthony's proposes his idea of a game called Shadowman, Hugh points out that the player would pick up a AK-74U. Anthony argues that it's an AK-47 with a collapsable stock and says, "Just because you play Call of Duty doesn't mean you're a weapons expert." Hugh argues that it does. The head executive, played by Ian, stops the acrimonious argument by angrily shouting, "GUYS SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Ian tells Otto that he's fired, and this angers Hugh. He says that if he's going to fire Otto, he's going to have to fire him too, to which Ian agrees. Three years later, Hugh enters a game store and asks for a cool new video game.The clerk gives him Magic Daddy Rescue Force, a video game previously suggested by the secretary at the meeting. Hugh examines the cover and declares it Lame. He then spots Call of Duty 12 and, without a second thought, exclaims, "I'll take it!" Hugh gets promoted to Stupid Consumer. Motion Gaming Sucks! Hugh is at another video game company in another meeting. Ian warns that if they don't come up with any immersive games, they'll be on "S*** creek without a shotgun." Hugh Jasshol points out that the correct phrase is "Without a paddle." Ian insists on the phrase "Without a shotgun" as he pulls out a shotgun and shoots the ceiling, causing the plaster to fall on his head. Otto spots Anthony playing with a toy car, and comes up with a game called "Motion Sports Racing Simulator." However, remembering that Ian wanted some jumping, Otto adds jumping. In Otto's game, the player is a race car driver and the player's body lights on fire when they crash, so they have to stop, drop and roll. The player has to also give CPR to the fellow drivers. Otto demonstrates the incorrect CPR technique, and Hugh starts to correct him, but everyone shouts,"SHUT UP!" In the alternate ending, Hugh Jasshol makes a living developing auto-correct technologies that continue to piss people off. HOMELESS MILLIONAIRE! Hugh Jasshol is watching the current video and shouts, "GAY! WHY DON'T YOU TWO FAIRIES GET MARRIED ALREADY? UNSUBSCRIBE!" He is about to click the unsubscribe button when Ian and Anthony come in and started to beat Hugh to death. They high-five before the message is shown "INTERNET JUSTICE!" Trivia *In FIRST PERSON SHOOTERS SUCK and MOTION GAMING SUCKS, he is the only employee that didn't come up with fresh ideas. *His name is a pun on the term "huge asshole". This is a reference to his rude and pessimistic attitude towards Smosh, Smosh videos, and often other people around him. *The actor who plays Hugh also appears in REJECTED VIDEOS! without glasses as a skinny version of Teleporting Fat Guy who "scarfs and barfs." Category:Male Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers